Curiosity Killed the Caterr, Countries
by Dark wolf's last day
Summary: America and Canada wonder if France and England really love each other. So, they'll snoop around. The two boys just happen to walk in on France and England. Oh dear. Plus, they're just kids. Oh, double dear.


Okay. It's official. I love to write. I've been having a bad past two weeks. They've been sucky and I was sick and out of school for two days. So I wrote. Three stories infact. Well...sort of. I started writing one, then stopped because I was kinda scared of it ('Twas mpreg), then I started writing this one and stopped, then another and stopped and came back to this one.

May I say I truly apologize to dear Mattie and Alfred? Because I do.

Oh, forgot. On top of my sucky weeks my Internet block (What? The number one pervert 12 almost 13 year old has a block on her Internet? Yes.) kept blocking , so I had to complain to my dad (Who's a couple states away) about it to submit this story. Fuck everyone.

I HOPE YOU ALL FUCKING LIKE THIS ASDJKDWDOFEP (Pissed off)

* * *

><p>"Hey, big brother, um…why do Papa and Daddy fight all the time?" Canada said quietly to his older brother, America.<p>

"I don't know, Mattie, but I can tell that they love each other. Just the other day I saw them cuddling on the couch. I decided to keep quiet because I know that Daddy would have a fit if he knew that I saw."

"America! How come you didn't take me with you?" Canada pouted and gave Kumajirou a squeeze.

"Because you're my _little_ brother. And _little_ brothers are so not cool." Of course, America was just saying this to mess with Canada. The real reason was because he didn't think about it at the time. Canada huffed and turned his head away from America briefly.

Turning it back to America, Canada said, "Did they act like this before I was around too?" America almost started laughing uncontrollably at this.

"From what I've heard, little bro, they've been acting like this for centuries."

"Wonder how they love each other then…"

America shrugged. "I don't know…I just know that they do…hey! I've got a great idea! We could secretly follow Daddy and Papa around and look for whenever they're sweet to each other! Maybe then we'd understand their way of loving each other…"

"Al, that's actually a really good idea." Canada said, surprised that his 'hero' of an older brother actually had a good idea for once. "But, where are daddy and papa?" America grinned at Canada and started walking, waving for his little brother to follow him.

America led Canada up the stairs. America hid under a table in the hallway that still had a good view of downstairs. Canada gave America a strange look, but hid under the table too. "Mattie! Your bear is really fat! He's squishing me!" Canada hugged Kumajirou closer to his chest and gave America a glare. America took the hint.

"Canada! America!" France chimed as he and England came inside the house, "we're home!"

"Idiot, we were only out in the garden."

"Oh, I know, Angleterre, but they're just children."

"It doesn't matter. When I was a kid I wasn't crying for my parents all the time."

"Angleterre, you didn't know your parents and neither did I." England snorted. France rolled his eyes. "Hey, I don't hear the boys…hey, maybe we could do something we could never do with them around?"

"Bloody frog! Canada and America could be dead and you're talking about sex? Do you have no shame?" England replied in irritation.

America tilted his head at the word 'sex'. "Sex? What's that?" America whispered to Canada. Canada shrugged his shoulders slightly. Anymore and he would have squished America or Kumajirou. "Sex…" America said to himself, "what could it be?" America tried to think of all the words he knew, but no matter how many words he went through, he couldn't think of what 'sex' meant. America didn't like to be confused. He liked knowing what everyone else was doing, why and how they were doing it, and (Of course) what they were talking about. After all, heroes weren't ever left in the dark, were they?

"America? Canada?" England's voice snapped America out of his thoughts. His blue eyes located England from under the table. England looked rather frantic as he looked around for his two sons. Canada, being shy, wouldn't speak up. Canada looked at his older brother in concern. Would he get in trouble if England would out they were hiding under a table? "Are you two hiding?" England's voice rang out again. Canada nudged America, his worry growing. America rolled his eyes at his brother.

"We're up here, Daddy." America said flatly. A bit annoyed at Canada's fret. America watched with bored eyes as England proceeded to have a fit about him and his little brother not answering when he called them. Meanwhile, France tried to stop England from yelling, saying that they were 'just kids'. America and Canada ended up getting sent to their room.

"Well, that didn't work." America said, annoyed. Canada sighed and petted Kumajirou's head lightly. "Hey, Mattie, is 'who' they only word that your bear knows?" Canada felt tears forming in his eyes. That was a sensitive subject for him and being a child, his emotional maturity wasn't fully developed yet. Canada blinked back the tears and tried to be calm in his way of answering the question.

"No, he just…just…" Canada felt a teardrop roll down his cheek. It was useless to try to fight the tears now. Canada started to cry. America looked nervously around the room. He wasn't good at comforting people when they were crying. Certainly not his younger brother. Plus, he knew that his parents would probably put him in more trouble than he was already in for making his brother cry.

France opened the door to a crying Canada and a guilty looking America. America was relieved to see it was France and not England. France was a much more easy going parent than England was, thus typically giving Canada and America (Though it was mostly America who got in trouble) lighter punishments than England. France just ended up telling America to be nicer with his brother and leaving.

"I still want to see them being sweet to each other." Canada said after he had stopped crying. "I guess we'll just have to keep trying." Canada said.

"Are you talking to me or just yourself now?" America said, still a bit angry from getting in trouble. Canada just ignored this comment. "Hey!" America said quite loudly, "Maybe we could look up that word Daddy said today! What was it? …Sex, right?"

"Alfred, I don't think that's the best idea…" But it was too late. America had already hauled the heavy dictionary away from the bookshelf and into the candlelight. America squinted at the words. It was hard enough to read them in candlelight. Having a very limited knowledge of English words at his young age didn't help much either. America flipped through the 's' words until he found 'sex'.

"Ah! Found it! Sex – 1. Either of two divisions of living things and es…especially humans, one made up of males, the other of females. 2. The things that make males and females different from each other. 3. Sexual activity."

"…Well, that didn't make any sense." Canada said. America sighed. It seemed that he only made himself more confused. America shut the dictionary and hauled it back over to the bookshelf. "I guess we should just get some sleep then. It's getting late…" Canada said. America nodded in agreement. Canada climbed up the ladder to his top bunk on their bunk bed and America practically dived into his bottom bunk. America fell asleep almost immediately, but Canada stayed awake, petting Kumajirou's sleeping head lightly.

About an hour later, Canada heard France and England talking then a door click shut. Canada climbed out of his bunk and listened at the door to the hallway from his and his brother's room. He could just faintly hear his parents talking. Canada went over to America and nudged him awake. "America! America! Wake up!" He hissed under his breath, not wanting France and England to hear him. America blinked his eyes open and smacked his younger brother. Canada put his hand up to his face in shock. His big blue eyes stared at America in fear.

"Oh! Shit! Mattie! I thought that you were a burglar or something!"

"Hey! Daddy says not to say that word! What makes you think that smacking a burglar will deter them in any way anyway?"

"Better than not doing anything. What do you want?"

"Come on, I hear Daddy and Papa. Maybe we can see them being nice to each other for once?"

"You woke me up for that?"

"Just come on!" Canada tugged on America's arm, making him stumble out of his bed. Quietly, the two boys made it down the hallway to their parents' room. Faint voices could be heard inside. Then, a scream. America's hand flew towards the door, but Canada grabbed his arm and shook his head at his older brother. The little Canadian boy pushed open the door just slightly. He and his older brother peeked inside the room. "Oh…" Canada barely whispered.

Inside, France and England were naked and having sex. Of course, Canada and America didn't know what sex was, so they had no idea what their parents were doing. All they knew was that whatever they were doing made them feel uncomfortable and made their stomachs feel weird. Canada and America looked at each other nervously. "W-What are they doing?" Canada said in a voice that was barely audible. America shrugged, a little too shocked to say anything. "What…are they being nice to each other?"

"OH YES, FRANCIS!"

"It doesn't sound like it…" America finally said. The boys felt like they should walk away, but they found that they couldn't. France pulled out of England with a wet popping sound and Canada and America slammed the door and ran off. The two men looked at the door.

"Oh, fuck." England panted.

"We can talk to them in the morning." France said. England groaned, but decided that he would have to talk to them at some point.

"Oh, America, that was so weird!" Canada said when they were in their room.

"I know, Mattie! …Do you think that they were doing that sex thing that Daddy was talking about earlier?" Canada shrugged. How was he supposed to know? "Let's just…let's just try to get some sleep, okay?" America said, trying not to worry his little brother too much. So, the two both _tried_ to get some sleep. Neither of them got much though.

The next morning, breakfast was very awkward for everyone. No one really ate much, which wasn't normal because France had made breakfast. England was the first to speak up. "So…about last night…kids, what did you see?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" The older of the two boys laughed nervously after answering the question. "We were in bed the whole time! Right, Mattie?" Canada nodded shyly. He didn't want to take any part in the conversation.

"America, Canada, it's okay if you saw something. So, please tell us."

"Well," Canada said, looking at the floor, "we s-saw you and P-P-Papa and you were…well, it was…I don't know. I just know that you two were naked and together and…" Canada's face was completely red and he was squeezing Kumajirou tightly. "You're hurting me!" The bear said.

"Oh, Canada…" England really didn't know what to say after that.

"What were you two doing?" America asked. England's face paled. France grinned.

"I'll tell you, mon petit America!"

"Oh, no! I'm telling him with you, Frog. Who knows what'll happen if I trust sex education with you!"

"Anyways, we were having sex. Sex is when two people love each other very much and one of them sticks-"

"It's something that you shouldn't do until you're sure you love someone. Okay?"

"So you _do_ love each other!" Canada exclaimed happily.

"Of course we do. Where did you get the idea that we didn't?" France said.

"Well, you're always arguing and fighting and stuff…plus America said that you'd been doing that for years…and I thought because Alfred never seems to be worried about it that maybe it was because of me…but I was wrong!" Canada beamed from ear to ear.

"Oh, Canada. I'm sorry that you thought that way. It's just that…that's the way your daddy and me have always been. It's just natural for us to fight. I've gotten to the point where I almost consider the stupid little wars we have from time to time flirting." England rolled his eyes at this.

"I don't get that." America said, finally starting to eat his breakfast. "Whatever though. You guys are weird and old."

"OLD?"

"Hey, France, don't get mad. After all, they're _just_ children." England said, mocking the words that France had told him the previous day. France narrowed his eyes at England before starting to eat his food. England and Canada started to eat too. England smiled at how easily this ordeal ended. It was nice when things didn't end in war.

* * *

><p>Do you guys think I should continue writing that mpreg story? It's already longer than this one and I like it...but...<p> 


End file.
